


Little Talks

by NymphadoraRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Missing Scene, Romance, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraRavenclaw/pseuds/NymphadoraRavenclaw
Summary: Ron and Hermione are both named Gryffindor prefects in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Ron didn't imagine, however, that the time they would spend between their prefect duties, would yield, for both, conversations and greater closeness, making him start to question his feelings for his friend. One-shot "missing moment" Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Little Talks

One of Ron Weasley's greatest desires was to stop being a shadow of his brothers, to have his own achievements and reasons to have the attention and admiration of others. For this reason, becoming a prefect was something extremely important to him, especially after receiving, as a reward for his appointment, a new and much better Quidditch broom than his old one.

At first, he thought his prefect duties would be tiring and boring, but after the first few weeks, he realized that having Hermione to debate while doing his tasks made the job a lot less overwhelming.

"You are too strict with these first year students, we also roaming the halls outside the permitted hours when we were younger. " said Ron after Hermione scolded two boys from the Ravenclaw who were roaming the castle after the curfew.

She shrugged.

" We had our reasons." replied Hermione walking back down the hall, Ron followed behind her.

''They can also have their own reasons, you never know ..." argued Ron making Hermione roll her eyes. He had to admit, he have fun taking her seriously.

" We are prefects Ron, imagine if we were to think like that for every student we met outside the common room after the allowed time!"

Her steps were fast but he reached her easily because he was taller and his legs were longer than hers. He notice the way that hers curls swayed with each step of her was adorable. He pushed that thought out of his head, however. They were friends, thoughts like that only make sense when associate to Fleur or Madame Rosmerta, for example.

"We should make some exceptions." continued Ron. "Something like: tell us a good story of why are you out of your bed outside the curfew and if we like, we let you pass without any punishment."

"What nonsense Ron, that would be ridiculous." she replied visibly holding a laugh. He was not satisfied yet, however. He wanted to take a few more steps, think about strategies to get where he wanted, as if he were moving one of his pieces on the chessboard.

" Come on Mione, will you say that you never broke rules before you started hanging out with me and Harry?"he asked. She stopped walking, freezing in a corner of the corridor as she bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Damn" he thought, he could never help but fix his eyes on those lips when she did that.

"Before you and Harry, I didn't even know i were a witch, nor did I knew that Hogwarts existed" she began. If a Troll passed through that corridor, he would never noticed, his attention was completely focused on the girl in front of him. "I went to a completely normal school, except for me. The boys and girls realized that and, put nicknames on me, excluding me from play with them. One day i got tired of it and, when no teacher was looking, i made a movement with my hands and they were all stuck in their chairs without being able to get up for the rest of the day."

Ron laughed and, at this time, Hermione accompanied him. Checkmate, he had taken the right steps and was now rewarded with a smile of perfect teeths and bright brown eyes. Of course he likes to see how they look because they were friends, he also likes to have fun with Harry and he saw no problem with that. It was obviously the same with Hermione.

"I was the only one who could get up normally from the chair, and the one that made all the teachers very angry with , but it's not like they could blame me for it. " said Hermione laughing.

'Who could imagine that Hermione Granger could making all the teachers angry with her." said Ron as he recovered from the recent laughing crisis, incredibly caused by one of the most serious people that he knew.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, not even Harry." she said with a pleading look, he agreed.

"Don't worry, your secret is saved with me." replied Ron ignoring the feeling that dominated him and realizing a fact that is now had exist one more matter only between him and Hermione, another one among several that discussed during his weeks as prefects.

They walked back together to the common room, this time in silence, which was broken only to say the password to the fat lady and by simple "good night" that they said to each other before going up to their respective dormitories. Harry, Seamus, Dino and Neville were already asleep but Ron remained awake in his bed, looking at the ceiling and smiling silly, imagining a little Hermione bewitching an entire class of Muggle students.

It was not that Hermione, however, who appeared in his dreams when he fell asleep. This was happening more often than he would like to admit to himself and he was grateful every day that none of his roommates were good legilimens because he had been dreaming about Hermione in such positions and situations, that he would have known not to have the courage to look at her in the eye again. She had no idea of that.

"Merlin, you're reading while walking!'' exclaimed Ron on another one of their prefect duties nights between the roaming halls of Hogwarts. Hermione held a medium book in her hands as she walked beside him.

"Our exams are getting closer and closer."she replied without taking her eyes off the book. "You should also be studying by now, you know how important these grades are for our future."

It was true, he aspired to be an auror and, if he really wanted to, he needed to have excellent grades in his O. , but in addition to daily classes, he had training to Defense Against the Dark Arts for meetings of Dumbledore's Army, and having quidditch training and games, making his routine even more tiring.

"You could borrow me some of your notes Mione, you are always objective in your resumes. " he said as he looked around carefully for students walking down the halls during off hours.

"Or you could pay more attention in class and take your own notes!" she countered, then sighed. "Our routine are so full, I hardly have time to practice my patronus."

This was one of the few spells that Hermione had been having difficulty to performing. She had never talked about it but Ron knew , better than anyone, that she didn't handle well with her own flaws.

"You already said that the sorting hat had considered putting you on the Ravenclaw. "he said. " You has a brilliant mind, will find a way to produce a patronus, I'm sure of it."

His phrase made her look away from what she was reading and look at him with a lovely expression. It was rare to see her glance him like that and when she seemed to say something , their were interrupted by steps coming towards them.

"The blood traitor and the bad blood walking alone without Potter, I didn't knew they had the mental capacity for that, did you knew Pansy ?." asked Draco in a provocative tone, he walked over to them along with Pansy with his typical bulldog face.

"I didn't" she replied in the same way. "I never imagined that they would be capable of anything without the company of that filthy half-breed."

"Don't talk about Harry and don't use that word against Hermione!" snapped Ron as he pulled out his wand just as Draco did with his.

Both dueled for a few seconds because Ron was skilled enough to disarm Draco before he could make any further moves.

"We are still going to find out where you and your friends are hiding so Potter can teach spells prohibited by Umbridge!" exclaimed Pansy, who, until then, was after Malfoy as if she expected to be saved by him. She was referring to the Inquisitorial Squad, a group formed by herself and other Slytherins who tried to find members of Dumbledore's Army, handing them over to Umbridge.

"Get out of here before we report you to the Head Boy of Slytherin, he will not like to know that monitors in your home are not doing their job properly." said Hermione, lifting her chin, holding Pansy and Draco's gaze with her wand raised in one hand. Ron admired her for not being intimidated by any of them.

The two turned around leaving Ron and Hermione alone in a corridor where the paintings of some pictures looked at them with admiration.

"You've been good at this." said Hermione after the adrenaline went down and they managed to continue their duties normally.

"Thank you." he replied, smiling proudly. He still remembered when, at one of the Army meetings, he had pretended to stumble and thus ended up snatching the wand out of Hermione hands, stating that he had disarmed her.

It felt good to receive compliments from Hermione or when she supported him any way, such as when she kissed his cheek before a Quidditch game for which he was distressed. Of course, that feeling was caused by the same reasons that made he feel happy like when he received compliments from his mother, for dreams he had that night, however, declared otherwise.

He found himself alone with Hermione in the corridors of Hogwarts, but due the way their bodies were close, it could indicate that they were doing anything but they duties as prefects.

The phrase spoken by her a year ago still haunted him: "Next time there is a ball, invite me before another boy does this, and not as a last resort!" . That had obviously been silly. They were friends, and a deep and almost inaccessible part of his thoughts told him that, even if he considered asking her to hanging out with him at some point, the answer would be Hermione laughing at his attitude.

She clearly saw him as a fool and hardly believed when he had received his prefect badge and he still remembered how she had quickly concluded that one of his Quidditch training went abominable by his fault. His feelings towards her were purely friendly,period.

He couldn't help himself however, a few days later, to admire her when Hermione finally managed to produce a patronus. The little silver otter hovered around her and she smiled radiantly in response, highlighted every beautiful feature of her face, her hair flowing in unruly waves that framed that beautiful smile. He cannot look away, nor can he fail to notice that his own patronus, was a Jack Russell Terrier by the way .

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you had enjoy it! English isn't my first language so i hope that my translation and my historie had been good. Let me know in the comments, thanks.


End file.
